


Trading a Warm Embrace for a Chaste Kiss

by Phandabbydosey



Series: Trading [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Neko Dan, Neko!Dan, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandabbydosey/pseuds/Phandabbydosey
Summary: After rescuing him from the throngs of cruelty in a neko farm, Phil adopts Dan as his own and it doesn’t take long for him to develop feelings for the brown haired neko.(Can be read as a standalone oneshot or a sequel to Trading Harsh Bars for a Warm Embrace)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is phandabbydosey if you would rather read this over there :D

It didn’t take long at all for Phil to become smitten with Dan. The neko was still weary of new people and would cling tightly to Phil’s hand whenever Phil took him back into the NSPN centre to have his dressings changed, but he was flourishing when he was alone with Phil. He’d jovially bounce around the flat and, while he never let Phil leave him in a room alone, he didn’t need to have constant physical contact anymore.

He still slept in with Phil, curled up against his chest, purring softly.

It was one night, in that exact position with Dan’s tail tickling his leg as it twitched in sleep, that Phil knew he would never be able to give Dan up. He’d have to adopt the sweet little neko himself.

 

——————

 

It was surprisingly easy for Phil to adopt Dan as his own. The people in charge of the adoption agency within the NSPN knew that Phil was more that competent enough to meet Dan’s needs and everyone could see with a single glance that Dan would be more than happy to stay with the man who’d saved him from hell.

So, within a few weeks, Phil was legally Dan’s guardian and he couldn’t wait to give Dan the news. Dan had been anxiously waiting outside the little office of the Chief of Adoption while Phil signed off the final papers. He could see Dan pacing up and down in front of the little window in the door, prompting him to finish up everything as quickly as he could.

Once everything was properly finalised, Phil shook the man’s hand and left, a huge smile on his face. Dan rushed over to him before the door had even closed properly behind him, throwing his skinny arms around Phil’s neck and starting to purr.

“I was only gone for fifteen minutes, silly,” Phil chuckled, but embraced Dan back all the same. Phil knew how nervous he got in new places and he’d never been to this part of the centre before, so comfort was definitely needed. Plus, Phil would never turn down an opportunity to cuddle his little neko. _His_ neko.

“I’ve got some good news for you too,” Phil said, the smile clear in his voice. He felt Dan pull away from the hug slightly, looking up at Phil with curiosity burning in his hot chocolate eyes. Phil held up the papers, not caring that Dan couldn’t even read them, “You’re mine now. They’ve approved the adoption s-Oof!”

Phil was cut off when Dan launched at him, knocking him down to ground in something that was more of a tackle than a hug. He didn’t care about the pain as he carpet burned his elbows though, not when Dan was purring so loudly it was making his whole body vibrate.

“I take it you’re happy about the decision?” Phil asked, chuckling when Dan just nodded and nuzzled up into Phil further, his purring somehow getting even louder.

 

————————————-

 

It had been over a week since Phil had officially adopted Dan and, he could honestly say, he’d never been happier. Waking up every morning with Dan in his arms, knowing for sure that he’d never have to give him up, gave him a glowing smile that took hours to even begin to fade.

His bliss was only added to by the fact that Dan’s health was improving at an astonishing rate. Most of the sores and lacerations that had covered his body were mostly healed up and didn’t need any dressings anymore, his bruises had faded almost completely and his gaunt body had already started filling out nicely; his stomach wasn’t concave anymore and his ribs were becoming less noticeable by the day.

He was getting so much more confident too. So long as he knew Phil was still in the flat, Dan would let Phil leave him alone in a room. Dan was getting better, flourishing as the sweet, adorable neko he really was and not letting his awful past hold him back.

Of course, he wasn’t completely unaffected by the abuse. Phil didn’t bring up the subject often, mainly because he hated seeing Dan’s gorgeous eyes glaze over with sadness and well up with tears, but he’d managed to find out a few details of what the ‘farmers’ had put him through.

It turned out that the vile people who had run the neko farm weren’t only involved in illegal neko breeding. They’d also held neko fights in the main basement of the barn, barbaric events during which the nekos - who were naturally gentle, amiable creatures - were pitted against each other in a brutal and bloody battle. They’d fight until only one was left standing, it’s unconscious (and sometimes dead) rivals laying on the floor around it.

Nekos that had been used in fights would often become feral, due to the cruel methods used to get them to go against their instincts and attack; namely cattle prods, whips and various other vicious implements.

Luckily, Dan hadn’t been used as an actual fighting neko, apparently he’d been much to lean to win any money. Instead, he’d been used as bait to rile up the competing nekos before the fights began; essentially he’d been a punching bag for their warm up, letting them get fired up without causing any damage to the other fighters.

His ‘job’ had cost him half his left ear and meant he’d been shoved in that tiny cage whenever there wasn’t a fight on, but it meant that he’d kept his tender temperament.

It also gave him awful nightmares which broke Phil’s heart. He’d whimper pitifully and cuddle closer to Phil, trying desperately to get away from the painful memories that filled his sleeping. All Phil could do was whisper comforting words and cuddle the little neko close, alternating running a hand up and down back and scratching his ears.

But, even with all the injuries and fear and the tears at ungodly hours in the morning, Phil had decided that this had been the best decision of his life. Dan’s smile made his heart swell and his laugh was sweeter than caramel.

Phil knew he was falling for the boy with the mocha cat ears and tail, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

———————————-

 

One the biggest problems Phil was facing was trying to get Dan to actually leave the flat. Phil had adopted Dan as soon as he had been approved as healthy enough, so the day Phil took him home had been the last day Dan had to go to the NSPN centre.

Now, Dan had no reason to actually go out, which he was perfectly content with. The flat was his safe space, one of the few places in where he could be sure he wouldn’t get hurt. Phil had just about managed to get to go to the centre with him because Dan knew he needed to see the nekologist, but now he refused to even step out of the door.

Phil knew he was scared, but he couldn’t let Dan just shut himself away from the world. He needed to recover, and to do that he needed to face his fears.

“Dan?” Phil said quietly as he walked into the living room, handing Dan a bowl of cereal before joining him on the sofa, “Do you want to go out shopping today? I think it’s about time we got you some clothes of your own.”

Dan stiffened, getting visibly more anxious, “No, I-I’m alright just borrowing yours. Or you could just pick me some out.”

Phil knew Dan would try to wiggle out of going to the shops, but he was determined to get him out. “I don’t know what size you’ll be though, so you need to come in with me. And my clothes are all too big for you. C’mon, we’ll go out for food as well.”

Dan didn’t look happy, but he nodded, knowing Phil would never pressure him into something he was scared of without good reason.

So Phil soon found himself walking down the street with a terrified Dan clinging onto his hand in a grip so tight, Phil’s fingers were turning red.

Phil didn’t complain though because, even if it was at the cost of his fingers, he’d managed to get Dan to not only go outside, but go into town. He was starting every time a car flew past and he’d lean into Phil with a quiet mewl whenever they passed another neko. Phil just held onto him a little tighter and cooed soothingly into his ear, knowing that fear would take a lot to get over.

After a few hours shopping and a nice meal out, Phil and Dan were walking back home, laden with bags. Phil had decided to take him through a small park, not caring that it added almost fifteen minutes onto the walk. It was settling Dan down after a very stressful day which was all that mattered.

“I’m so proud of you,” Phil whispered, his arm wrapped around Dan’s waist so he could hold him soothingly and shield Dan’s fragile frame from the biting October wind, “I know how scared you’ve been today but you haven’t asked to go home once. You’re so brave.”

Dan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again a moment later and instead chose to just drop his head against Phil’s shoulder. He started purring softly and Phil smiled, knowing he’d helped Dan take another step towards being a normal neko.

 

———————————

 

After another month, Phil’s adoration for Dan had just kept on growing. Dan was really blooming as a person as he gained his confidence back. He was opening up and coming out of his shell, chatting animatedly with Phil while they ate dinner and even cracking some impressively witty jokes. He was even developing his own little sense of humor, one that could be annoyingly sarcastic at times. But Phil wouldn’t trade him for the world.

They were cuddled up on the sofa one night, Phil’s arms around Dan while the boy lay against his torso and his soft ears tickling his chin. Dan’s ripped ear had pretty much all healed up now, the fur around the ragged edge already starting to grow back and make it look much less severe.

They were just watching a movie, Dan slowly working his way through a huge bowl of popcorn, his big eyes focused on the tv screen. Nekos were known for having large, magnificent eyes, but Dan’s were dazzling even by his species’ standards.

Phil wasn’t really paying attention to the film, he was more interested in watching Dan. The brunette was always so entranced by the tv; he’d never really watched it before so everything was new and mind blowing. Phil had needed to give him a calm and simple explanation about special effects when he’d been sent into a panic when the Houses of Parliament had blown up on a programme.

Phil could see the pictures on the screen reflecting in Dan’s huge eyes, the boy completely focused on the pictures running through on the screen, his lips parted slightly as he concentrated.

Since he was watching him so closely, Phil noticed when Dan jumped a little when something sprung out at the characters. He chuckled softly, catching Dan’s attention and getting a disgruntled huff.

“Stop laughing, it scared me,” he pouted, making himself look so adorable that Phil couldn’t resist. He leant forward and pressed his lips against Dan’s before he could stop himself.

He felt Dan freeze for a moment and vaguely registered the fact Dan’s ear’s shot up in surprise, but he really didn’t care because Dan had started to kiss him back. Dan was actually kissing him back.

Phil pulled back after a few moments, slightly breathless, and giggled at the pink blush that was dusting Dan’s cheeks.

“You’re so beautiful,” Phil whispered, making the blush darken and Dan’s ears lower a little bashfully.

“You’re beautiful-er,” Dan said with a pout but Phil didn’t bother correcting his English, because suddenly a pair of soft, pink lips were keeping his own occupied.

 


End file.
